1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to particulate material storage bins and more specifically it relates to an offset laminate seam system for storage bins for increasing the capacity of bolts and metal panels in a connection seam of a storage bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional particulate storage bins such as grain bins are often times constructed of a hollow cylindrical structure having a single circular sidewall and a roof attached to the upper end of the sidewall. Conventional storage bins are comprised of a plurality of panels that are bolted together in series with one another to form a plurality of rows, wherein each of the rows of panels are attached to one another to form the sidewall. Conventional storage bins range from 30 feet to over 105 feet in diameter with capacities up to 710,624 bushels or more.
As storage bins become larger in diameter and/or height, the forces applied to the sidewall and particularly the intersections for each panel increase because of the increase of particulate material (e.g. grain) stored within that applies an outward force to the sidewall. Furthermore, changes in temperature of the particulate material stored can cause expansion and thermal ratcheting thereby increasing the outward forces applied to the wall of the storage bin.
One of the main problems is that only two panels of the sidewall are connected together creating a single shear point for the bolts requiring stronger bolts to be used to avoid grain bin failure. However, when stronger bolts are used, conventional storage bins still are prone to failure by the tearing of the sheet metal used for the sidewalls because of the significant forces being applied to the distal ends of the sheet metal panels. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved offset laminate seam system for storage bins for increasing the capacity of bolts in a seam of a storage bin.